ObMod: Time In A Bottle 2
Characters * Harold Allnut * Lizzie Dahl * Sam Kane * Batman (2027) * Kamali (2027) * Redbird (2027) * Red Hood (2027) Location * Batcave, Gotham City, NJ * August 19th 2017, 1727 EST VOX Archive * Harold Allnut: clanking, power tools whirring, sparks cascading, power tools whirring, bat wings flapping, bat screech, silence: 2.3 seconds Huh? 3.7 seconds Just imagining it... tools whirring, sparks cascading, bat wings flapping, bat screech What's the matter little- temporar crackle, temporal vortex, loud clatter, bat screeches: 214+ sources, bat wings flapping: 428+ sources, loud clatter, panicked footsteps, loud clatter, thud, body dragging on stone, alarm blaring, fingernails scraping on stone, metallic clanking, clatter, loud clatter, temporal crackle, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, sudden silence, relieved sigh, clatter, hands brushing dust off denim, agitated groan Harold has a big mess to clean up... * Batman: footsteps, tackle, whack, thud Harold has a lot of explaining to do! How did you get in here! * Harold Allnut: strained: Luke? Why hurt Harold? Harold... is... friend... Luke... and Harold friends... * Batman: Luke? Luke who?! * Harold Allnut: choking Luke... Fox. * Batman: angry growl, whack What did you do to Luke Fox?! Where are you holding him?! * Red Hood: debris falling, sudden silence, footsteps Terry! Get off of him! * Batman: He's done something to Luke Fox. * Red Hood: no, he hasn't... He thinks you're Luke Fox. * Batman: What? Why? * Red Hood: The Batwing suit Luke wore in his crime-fighting days was a prototype for the suit you're wearing now. * Batman: And how would he know that?! * Redbird: He built it... * Batman: Huh? * Red Hood: That's Harold Allnut. Batman's mechanic. * Harold Allnut: relieved gasp, deep breath Harold sorry for making Luke mad... Thank you, Jason... * Kamali: He thinks you're Jason... * Red Hood: That's fine... * Batman: Wait, what happened to the Batcave? Where is the Batmobile? * Kamali: Reit ower thaur. chuckle * Batman: What?! Are you serious? No way... That thing has wheels... * Red Hood: That's not your Batmobile, Terry... Just like this isn't your Batcave. I think this all belongs to Bruce Wayne. * Batman: Well, yeah... I mean his name is on the deed, in a matter of speaking, but I'm the Batman- * Redbird: No... You're not. Not now. * Batman: What are you talking about? * Red Hood: We went back in time. footsteps, rapid keystrokes, error beep, scoff I don't have authentication to check the date. * Redbird: Harold? What is the date? * Harold Allnut: sigh Uh... Well, let's see... It's- * Lizzie Dahl: 2 instances It is august nineteenth, two-thoosain seventeen... accordin' tae th' dyke clock. * Kamali: Fa goes thaur? * Sam Kane: 2 instances Easy... My name is Sam Kane and this is my friend Lizzie... * Red Hood: No way... 3 instances * Sam Kane: We... we were the ones trapped in those metal contraptions. Thanks for rescuing us from the Anti-Monitor. * Lizzie Dahl: An' 'at bludy bird-faced witch. * Red Hood: Sam? Lizzie? Is this for real? * Lizzie Dahl: Ay corse it's fur real! Whit, ye hink thes is aw jist a dream ur somethin'? * Red Hood: I'm... I'm sorry, I mispoke. Redbird, Kamali... Guys? * Redbird: breath Well, uh... I don't have any recollection of this if that is what you're asking. * Kamali: Yeah, me neither. * Sam Kane: What? Seriously? Guys, this just happened like two minutes ago... * Lizzie Dahl: Stoat it, Sammy... min' at explosion? It must've bin a psychic mind-wipe ur somethin'. * Sam Kane: Oh, yeah! That makes sense. Maybe we were protected by those canisters. * Lizzie Dahl: Pure... Don't fash yerse. We'll sort ye aw it. * Sam Kane: How about you, Luke? You doing good? * Red Hood: Hey... The kid is talking to you. * Batman: Oh, right... Yeah, uh, Sam? Yeah... I'm fine... * Redbird: whisper: This can't really be us, right? We would remember this sort of thing, right? * Kamali: whisper: Reit thaur wi' ye, Sammy... thes is saeunschway. * Red Hood: footsteps So, you two are in the Batcave... and yet you don't seem to be thrilled by this. Why is that? * Sam Kane: Well, uh, no to brag but we kind of know Batman. * Lizzie Dahl: This is actually mah first time in thes Batca'e, but y'know seen one, you've seen them aw. Thes one has actual bats, thocht. * Sam Kane: How do you know Batman? * Red Hood: Well, uh... I work with his son- * Sam Kane: With the Red Hood? Yeah... I kinda figured that one out. Oh! You're Scarlet, aren't you?! I was wondering when I was going to get to meet you! I like the suit by the way! Very high-tech! * Red Hood: Thanks, kid... Say, uh, you kids know Gotham pretty well, right? You know anywhere we can lay low for a bit? * Sam Kane: Away from the Anti-Monitor's goosn? Sure. I think I know just a place. Uh... One of you is going to have to drive, though. * Red Hood: How about it Batman- err... Batwing? Think you can handle those wheels? * Batman: scoff Yeah. I think I can manage... footsteps * Redwing: What are you doing? The car's over there- * Batman: screentap, screentap, screentap, beep, air hiss, glass door opens, fabric shifting Borrowing the keys... There's an ID chip built into the costumes. I don't think the one in my suit will be recognized by the retro vehicles. * Lizzie Dahl: Retro? Ah don't hink yoo're usin' 'at wuid reit... * Sam Kane: Yeah, and I don't think Batman would be too happy with you tearing up Jason's old costume, Luke... * Batman: Don't worry about it, Sam. I'll fix it later. engine turns over See? Works like a charm. panel door slides open Alright, kids... Climb aboard. * Lizzie Dahl: 2 instances, giggles: 2 instances Thes is sae stoat! Ah pure techt, it's nae th' Batmobile ay mah dreams... but it is a Batmobile, reit? * Sam Kane: Yeah. This is the team transport model and heavy duty barricade smasher. Actually, I think it's called the 'Bat-tering Ram'. * Lizzie Dahl: scoff You're makin' 'at up, Sammy! Nae way it's called 'at. * Redwing: footsteps whisper: Why are we leaving, Lian? Shouldn't we stay here and wait for Batman to show up? * Kamali: whisper: Aye... What's th' play haur? * Red Hood: sigh whisper: Something isn't right here, guys... Come on. You said it yourself. You don't have any recollection of this. This isn't our past. For all we know the Batman of this time is a maniac. We need to find somewhere quiet to lay low and formulate a plan. We'll see where the kids take us and go from there... but it might not be a bad idea to go to get some distance. Maybe Blüdhaven? * Redwing: scoff whisper: Blüdhaven? You just want to see your dad. * Red Hood: whisper: That's not it at all. * Kamali: whisper: Lian, it's braw if it is... jist be honest. Swatch. Ah woods loove a chance tea see mah dad again, tay... an' I'm sure Sammy woods loove tae see Jos-'' * '''Batman:' Hey, Outsiders? You coming or what? This party wagon ain't hanging around forever. * Red Hood: whisper: Just follow my lead, okay? And whatever you do... Don't let your younger selves realize your true identities, okay? * Redwing: whisper: Right. * Kamali: whisper: Ay coorse. Makes sense. * Red Hood: 3 instances We're coming, uh, Luke... * Harold Allnut: Uh... Wait, no one is going to help Harold pick up the mess? * Batman: Yeah... Uh, just give me five minutes and give me- Luke Fox- a call and remind me what happened. I'll give you hand, buddy. closes, chuckle What? Luke owes me a favor... or he will, in like nine years... Trivia and Notes * Story continues from 2027 VOX Box: Time In A Bottle 1. * Story continues in ObMod: Deja Vu 7. * Kids were used as a sacrifice in ObMod: Dangerous Ground 13. Links and References * ObMod: Time In A Bottle 2 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Harold Allnut/Appearances Category:Lizzie Dahl/Appearances Category:Sam Kane/Appearances Category:Terry McGinnis/Appearances Category:Lian Harper/Appearances Category:Brentwood Crusaders/Appearances Category:Outsiders/Appearances Category:Batcave/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Earth-2027